


conditions

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic, for the prompt "Jason Todd will work with SHIELD under one condition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	conditions

Steve pushes Jason back against the wall, holding him there. His thumb presses against Jason's throat, the slightest bit of pressure. Jason hums at the feeling, lifts one leg and curls it around Steve's to pull him in even closer. He's wired up from today's mission, wired up from Steve's eyes on him all day, watching him in case he fucked up, watching him in case he went against _protocol_ and killed the wrong guys.

If you ask Jason, with the work that they do, there are no _wrong guys_ to kill, but.

Steve's asking him something, and Jason pulls himself out of thinking about Steve's hands on him, Steve's skin against him, from thinking about when Bucky might be home, to try to listen.

"I said, what did you think of your first day?"

He means, Jason knows, _are you going to stay_. He's been asking that, more or less, for weeks – since Jason dropped into the middle of a firefight and took out half a dozen HYDRA agents single-handedly, since Jason showed up at his and Bucky's apartment by way of the balcony and asked if anyone else was up for a late night patrol, since he and Bucky realized Jason _fit_ somewhere into their fucked up little world of dying and coming back and not quite fitting in _anywhere else_.

Jason's been helping them – and SHIELD, by default – for a while now, but today was his first day as an official _team member_.

"Ah," Jason says. Steve's mouth is on his neck, now, warm and soft, and his hands tug at Jason's shirt, and if he's honest Jason was half-convinced his first day would be his _last_ day. Robin was years ago, and god knows he only listened to Bruce half the time, and the whole team thing is –

"It'll take some getting used to," Jason says.

"Sure," Steve says, hearing, as he's supposed to, _I'm sticking around._ They get his shirt off, and Steve looks at Jason in that way that would make Jason want to flinch, want to bail, if it was anyone else. Then he says, "You know, you never told me why you agreed to work for them."

They offered Jason the job ages ago, before Jason had ever even kissed Steve, before he'd known what a metal hand felt like against bare skin, and Jason had told them no and _fuck no_ , that he wasn't going to have his brain poked and prodded at, his history looked at and shared with everyone.

But then he'd stayed, anyway. Found himself out late stumbling out of bars with Bucky, found himself up early watching old TV with Steve, found himself in a city not his own that he couldn't quite leave.

The truth is, when Jason said yes, he told them no one else there would be allowed to ask about his past. Not Gotham, not coming back, not any of it – whatever they already knew, they could shut up about it. Where Jason's been, what he's done – that's between him, and Steve, and Bucky.

What he says is, looking over Steve's shoulder and seeing Bucky standing in the doorway now watching them, "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Bucky smirks, and Steve laughs against his skin. "I've actually seen that," he says, a little proud and a lot adorable.

"Yeah?" Jason asks, a little breathless after Bucky steps forward to kiss both of them hello. Bucky is the one who he spoke to most about working for SHIELD – not Steve, who would've told him to do what he wanted, whose image SHIELD was _made in_ , but Bucky, who stuck around for the same reasons, really, that Jason's here.

They both could be anywhere else, with their particular skillset, but –

Those stories you read about Steve from back in the day, the men who fought for him – well, Jason's more sure than ever now that most of them were true.

"Yeah," Steve says. "Pretty overrated, I thought."

"You're a fucking heathen," Jason says, but it comes out strangled because Bucky's touching him now, too, and – yeah. "That's what you said about _Star Wars_."

"That wasn't my fault," Steve groans, both at the way Jason has his hand on him and out of _embarrassment._ "I watched them out of order. The episodes don't make any sense."

"Don't remind me," Jason says. Coming back from the dead was one thing, but coming back to find out the movies had been _ruined_ -

"I'm gonna need you both to shut up," Bucky says, and with anyone else Jason's response would be _make me_ \- but the way Bucky looks at him after he says it, not just heat but _warmth_ , lets Jason know that he also means _I'm glad you stayed_.

And yeah. It's gonna be hard to toe the line, hard to do as he's told, but maybe also – worth it.


End file.
